Tobi in love
by sukky
Summary: Tobi se apaixona por uma nova integrante da akatsuki,podendo colocar em risco sua identidade Obito .Hentai futuramente.Trio em destaque: DeidaraxLilyxTobi..tadinho do Deidara vai ter problema de nervos.


-É parece que você vai entrar para a organização,já que Hidan foi morto

-É parece que você vai entrar para a organização,já que Hidan foi morto. Falou a mulher de cabelos azuis .

-Finalmente o meu talento foi reconhecido. Isso..é tão..tão emocionante!-Falou uma garota de cabelos ruivos em tom animado.

-Bem,vamos para a organização. Preciso apresentar você aos outros membros e definir quem será o seu parceiro. Falou a azulada!

-Parceiro?! QUERO TRABALHAR SOZINHA!

-Não é assim que as coisas funcionam Lily .Trabalhamos sempre em duplas,a não ser que algum membro morra .Falou Konan caminhando com a ruivinha emburrada.

-Morra?!"Bem,não é uma má idéia. Afinal,é só fazer meu parceiro bater as botas ." -Pensava a aluna de Konan esboçando um pequeno sorriso diabólico.

-No que está pensando?Perguntou Konan interrogativa olhando para a sua pupila.

-Apenas em como vai ser divertido ficar na organização. Sorriu para a azulada.

-Bem,essa é a entrada,para ter acesso é muito simples. Basta usar aquele justo que te mostrei pela manhã.

-Ok! Podemos entrar agora? Perguntou a ruivinha ansiosa fitando a enorme pedra lacrada por um selo.

- Humpt!Suspirou Konan. Antes de entrarmos vou lhe passar algumas regras que devem ser seguidas .

-Regras?!Que regras? Ah, Konan essa não. Esbravejou a garota cruzando os braços para sua mestra.

-Hum ..elas são necessárias. Você não pode: Roubar agora que faz parte da organização. Nem responder o líder quando todos estiverem olhando. Deve ser dar bem com o pessoal. Resumindo : Pense antes de falar! Entendeu?

-Ora..mas eu sempre penso. Você que não entende meu ponto de vista,baseada na minha magnífica vivência da arte do saber. "Traduzindo: Não faço a mínima idéia do que estou falando,mas tenho que defender a minha pessoa." Respondeu a Lily com cara de intelectual.

-Ai ai isso vai ser complicado! Suspirou Konan ativando o jutso para ter acesso ao esconderijo.

Assim que abriu Lily ficou surpresa com o esconderijo,ele era iluminado por algumas velhas na parede,tinha uma grande estatua no centro onde provavelmente se extraia os bijus.Olhou mais ao seu redor e notou que os membros da akatsuki estavam separados uns se encontravam sentados ,outros em pé,mas todos faziam uma coisa em comum: a fitavam descaradamente.

-Então isso é a akatsuki? Perguntou encarando alguns membros da akatsuki e com um sorriso debochado no rosto.

-Esses são os membros da organização. Respondeu Konan sem entender o tom debochado de sua pupila.

-Não sabia que nos dias de hoje até um alface poderia ter uma carreira de sucesso como assassino. Falou apontando para Zetsu que estava encostado na parede próxima a entrada

-Como? Não entendi o que disse? Perguntou Zetsu tentanto não acreditar no que tinha acabado de ouvir.

-Tadinho! Cê é meio surdinho também ,né? Fazendo cara de dó.

-Hei, Konan ela é irmão do Sasori? pergunta um loiro sentado ao lado da estatua

-É mesmo Konan,ela é irmã do Sasori, né? Pergunta Kisame sentado ao lado de Deidara

-Não. Ela não tem nenhum parentesco com Sasori. Disse Konan preocupada com as atitudes de sua pupila,que no momento estava analisando Kisame.

-Olha que legal tem até um tubarão aqui. Essa organização é bem diversificada mesmo. Dando uma volta dentro da caverna.

-Bem, se não tem parentesco o gênio é um pouco parecido. Falou Kisame extremamente incomodado com o comentário da garota.

-Qual o seu nome? Pergunta Deidara ficando de pé e se aproximando da garota.

-Hm..Lily! Responde sem nem ao menos olhar para Deidara.

-Lily? Esse é o seu nome ? Deidara da uma risada debochada.

A garota volta a sua atenção para o loiro, caminhando em seguida até o mesmo. Todos nesse momento prestavam atenção na garota. A mesma de aproximou de Deidara o fitou com os olhos verdes e perguntou :

-Vêm cá,qual o seu nome mesmo? Fficando a milimitros dos lábio do loiro.

-Hã..Deidara.!-Ficou meio intimidado com a aproximação da ruivinha.

-Hm..ah tá,você é o cara das bombinhas.

-COMO É? ESCUTA AQUI GAROTA!O QUE FAÇO É ARTE! –fala Deidara totalmente alterado.

-Hm..Tem gente que faz uns foguinhos com a mão e já vão se sentindo o máximo- Ficando de costas para Deidara .

-Tem certeza que ela não é irmã do Sasori? Pergunta Itachi com o seu tom frio.

-ER..er Lily vamos parar por aqui.-Disse Konan ,puxando a sua pupila antes que Deidara explodisse a mesma.

-Hm..onde está Tobi? Pergunta a azulada sentiu a falta do integrante.

-Hm..ele estava aqui agora pouco. Fala Deidara olhando para os lados.

-Tobi esta aqui!Aparecendo ao lado de Lily do nada.

Assim que Lily olhou para Tobi não conseguiu segurar o sorriso e soltou:- Quem é o cara de Pirulito?

-Haha gostei dessa !Falou Deidara gargalhando.

-Nem te perguntou nada espiga de milho!Falou olhando feio para Deidara.

-COMO É ? MAS QUE GAROTA ABUSADA! Estava definitivamente quero explodir aquela garota petulante,mas foi impedido por Zetsu.

-Você não vai se defender Tobi? Gritava Deidara sendo segurado por Zetsu.

-Tobi?? Gritou Deidara\ novamente

-Er..er Tobi ?!Chamou Konan preocupada com o silêncio de Tobi que fitava Lily em silêncio. Estava estático diante da beleza a sua frente,aqueles cabelos vermelhos preso em um rabo de cavalo, com uma franja emoldurando o rosto perfeito,aqueles olhos verdes que pareciam jades,aquela boca vermelha convidativa que sempre continha um sorriso sapeca,o corpo definido,mas mesmo assim gracioso. O que esta acontecendo comigo?Perguntou Óbito para si mesmo.

-Tobi?!

Continua ...

Bem pessoal,estou fazendo uma fanfic do Tobinho.Afinal,Óbito é muito lindo e precisa de uma namoradinha. Avisando que a fic vai ter hentai e um trio parada dura : DeidaraxLilyx Tobi. Mas o romance vai ficar com o Tobinho...

Beijos.

-

-


End file.
